Angel
by yume25sora
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si te toparas con un ángel? Lysandro asiste a un concierto de música clásica por invitación de Rosalya, sin embargo, se topa con algo que le llama la atención más que las melodías interpretadas. Un ángel de la música, quien cautivaría su corazón hasta el punto de enamorarlo ¿Sería un juego del destino su unión? (Mal summary)
1. Recital

_Este es mi primer fic de Amour Sucre :)_

_se centrara en mi personaje favorito Lysandro (después de él le sigue Kentin y Armin)_

_ Lo tenía escrito de hace tiempo y en realidad no estaba muy segura de subirlo o no_

_Asi que espero que les guste :3_

_Disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Angel<em>**

.

.

A paso rápido pero calmado, Lysandro se apresuraba para entrar a tiempo al conservatorio.

Hace un par de días atrás, Rosalya le había regalado una entrada para un concierto de música clásica que iba a realizar una vieja amiga de su madre, y como era de esperar, la peliplata prefería gastar el tiempo con su novio en vez de asistir a ese tipo lugar. Solo tuvo que mencionar una que otra de las piezas que iban a tocar, para que el victoriano aceptara encantado la invitación. Después de todo, no había nada de malo en salir solo de vez en cuando.

Una vez adentro del recinto, se acomodó en la butaca que le estaba reservada, no antes de haberse dado varias vueltas (perdido) por el vestíbulo. Era tarde, y la función estaba por empezar, pero como era de esperarse de la madre de su futura cuñada, el asiento que le esperaba estaba en primera fila, por lo que no tuvo muchos problemas para hallar su sitio.

Mientras esperaba que comenzara la función, leyó con detención el folleto que le habían entregado en la entrada del edificio; estaba interesado en las piezas que se tocarían y quien sería la interprete, y entretanto, se dio cuenta que todas las butacas, a excepción de la que estaba a su lado derecho, estaban ocupadas.

_Parece que es alguien realmente famosa_- pensó el victoriano, puesto que desconocía la mayor parte de las celebridades o hechos de la sociedad, a no ser que se trataran de personas o sucesos de antaño.

Posteriormente, escuchó chismorrear en susurros a un par de mujeres sentadas detrás de él. Hablaban acerca del recital, cuya primera parte sería tocada por la hija de la artista principal, quien durante su estadía en Alemania fue considerada como un prodigio musical pese su corta edad.

A Lysandro realmente no le agradaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas, sin embargo, en esta ocasión se sentía muy intrigado acerca de quienes tocarían esa noche. Por lo que se dispuso a releer el nombre de los músicos.

"_Christine Engel_

_Amelie Engel"_

Unos minutos después, las luces del conservatorio se apagaron, dejando iluminado únicamente el escenario con el piano. Posteriormente, una silueta femenina apareció ante el público y camino lentamente hacia el centro, en donde le brindo una breve reverencia a los espectadores.

El victoriano, quedó embelesado ante la aparición de la artista. Claramente ella era la hija de la intérprete principal, ya que a simple vista se podía decir que no era mucho mayor ni menor que él.

Vestía un elegante y larguísimo vestido color crema que lucía perfecto con su blanca piel de nieve; Su cabello plateado estaba peinado con trenzas alrededor de su cabeza, pero había unos que otros mechones que se escapaban por los lados, dándole un aspecto más fresco y dulce. Sus ojos eran de un claro y traslucido color cielo, mientras que sus facciones eran delicadas y finas.

Sin duda, Lysandro nunca había visto a un ser tan bello. Por un minuto su mente de poeta empedernido incluso le hizo creer que era un ángel caído del cielo. Era perfecta a simple vista, no obstante, él no se dejaría llevar solo por las primeras impresiones.

La muchacha de vestido blanco, se sentó con delicadeza frente al enorme piano de cola. Su rostro era serio y su mirada estaba concentrada en las teclas, y sin pleno aviso comenzó a tocar maravillosas piezas de Beethoven, Chopin, entre otros. Iniciando con la famosa melodía _Appassionata._

Sus movimientos eran veloces, elegantes y apasionados. Aunque el peliplata nunca lo admitiría, sin duda se había enamorado platónicamente de la pianista.

Tras dos horas de música, la chica finalizo con la pieza _Vals del minuto, _y con un mar de aplausos se retiró del escenario.

Tras la magnífica actuación de la joven de cabello plateado, hubo un receso antes de que comenzara la actuación principal de su madre, Christine Engel. En el Intermedio, el victoriano escucho cientos de halagos y comentarios acerca de la promesa musical que acababan de escuchar. No obstante, Lysandro se sentía frustrado de no poder contemplar más la bella silueta de aquel ángel frente al piano.

Cuando ya estaba por volver a retomarse el concierto, alguien apareció frente a la butaca que había estado vacía durante toda la primera mitad.

Vestida con un sencillo traje color azulino y con su cabellera aún más revuelta que durante su presentación, estaba ella, Amelie Engel.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Buenooo y aquí termina<em>

_Que les pareció? Algún comentario, critica, sugerencia?_

_Pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo, ya que tengo como la mitad escrita_

_Ojala les hay gustado y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!_


	2. Apuesta

**_Holaa :3_**

**_Aquí vengo con mi segundo capítulo después de mucho tiempo_**

**_Debido a falta de inspiración y ánimos para seguir escribiendo (el calor mata mis neuronas)_**

**_Peor ahora que estoy de vacaciones tratare de hacerlo más seguido_**

**_Disfruten!_**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde aquel recital de piano.

Si bien era completamente normal ver al peliplata con su cabeza en las nubes, durante esos días había estado peor que nunca.

Miraba al espacio todo el tiempo, perdía con aún más frecuencia que la usual sus pertenencias, e incluso llegaba a olvidar en donde estaba o en que momento había llegado al instituto. Era todo un caso al decir verdad.

Tan mal era el estado del victoriano, que llegó al punto de no solo alarmar a Rosalya y Leigh, sino que también a Castiel. Quien no lograba bajarlo de las nubes ni con la música, la cual era la principal afición del chico.

Las conversaciones con él parecían cada vez más distantes y sin sentido. No importaba cuanto preguntaran, el peliplata siempre decía estar en perfectas condiciones (pese a demostrar lo contrario). Ni su propio hermano pudo lidiar con él.

Tras transcurrir cuatro días desde que comenzó el peculiar comportamiento del victoriano, Castiel decidió darle fin a la situación de una vez por todas, pidiendo la ayuda de la segunda persona más cercana de Lysandro, aparte de su familia: Rosalya.

El pelirrojo llamó a la muchacha, quien caminaba por los pasillos al término de las clases, y sin preguntarle la arrastró hasta el aula para que pudieran hablar a solas.

- ¿Qué ocurre Castiel?- preguntó extrañada la peliplata, una vez dentro del salón- Si lo que quieres hacer es una confesión de amor, debo decirte inmediatamente que todo mi amor es para Leigh…

- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? – bufó Castiel ante la tamaña ocurrencia de Rosalya- nunca en mi vida se me pasaría por la cabeza esa idea.

- Está bien entonces- Sonrió alegre la muchacha.

- De lo que quiero hablar es de Lysandro… el idiota va de mal en peor. Estoy comenzando a creer que en un tiempo más ya no sabrá ni quien es…

- Tienes razón…- afirmó pensativa- estoy preocupada por Lys…

- ¿Alguna idea de que diantres le pasa?

Rosalya se colocó en una pose pensativa antes de responder la pregunta del pelirrojo, y tras meditar unos cuantos segundos respondió con completa seguridad y seriedad.

- Definitivamente deben ser…!Males de amor!

Castiel no sabía si reír o enfadarse ante la absurda idea de la peliplata, por lo que optó por la primera opción. Era imposible que su amigo se interesara por una chica de esta época, a no ser que se vistiera con ropas victorianas o que sus gustos fueran igual de anticuados que los de él.

- Pffff…Debes estar bromeando. Desde que conozco a Lysandro nunca lo he visto interesado en otra cosa que no sea la música, ¡ni menos en una chica!

- ¡Te equivocas Castiel! Estoy segurísima que Lys está enamorado!

- ¿Apostemos?

- ¡De acuerdo! Si gano me compraras el nuevo bolso que venden en la tienda de Leigh.

- Está bien, pero si yo gano tendré el nuevo disco de _Winged Skull _.

- ¡Trato hecho!

Rosalya sonrió casi triunfante al igual que Castiel, para después retirarse sin más. Era una apuesta, ambos conocían demasiado al Victoriano como para aceptar una derrota.

* * *

><p>El pelirrojo tomó su mochila para irse a casa y así mensajear a Lysandro cuando llegara, para que se dignara a decirle de una vez el por qué su cabeza estaba perdida en las nubes. Después de todo, era su mejor amigo y, aunque no lo aceptara, en el fondo estaba irritado porque el victoriano no le haya contado nada.<p>

Mientras salía del instituto, vio a Lysandro cerca de la parada de autobuses. Sin embargo, el chico no estaba solo, sino que a su lado se encontraba una muchacha de cabello plateado, quien vestía una fina blusa conjunto a una falda de encaje.

Castiel no recordaba haberla visto nunca, y por lo que sabía, el peliplata no conocía a más chicas aparte de las del instituto y esa niña loca quien se autoproclamó como su fan número uno.

Quizás Rosalya no estaba tan equivocada respecto al problema de Lysandro, y eso claramente pesara en la billetera del pelirrojo si es que las cosas realmente resultaban de esa manera.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y aquí termina fue cortito en realidad<strong>_

_**Pero como dije en el capítulo anterior **_

_**Tenia la mitad escrita desde hace mucho, pero ayer llegue y borre todo**_

_**Para volver a escribirlo (siempre pasa)**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito**__** :)**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	3. Interrogatorio

**Holaa**

**finalmente he llegado a molestar con el tercer capitulo de este fic**

**espero que les guste!**

**Lamento la tardanza en los capítulos, pero últimamente he estado ocupada con elAsunto de las postulaciones a la universidad, etc **

**sin contar que el calor de aquí no me apaña mucho en el momento de escribir XD**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Gastar dinero en algo que quería no era nada para él, pero quedarse pobre por el resto del mes a causa de otro no era ninguna gracia.<p>

Eso era lo que pensaba Castiel en aquel momento.

Era sábado, y se había juntado con Lysandro en su casa para que pudieran hablar de las siguientes canciones que compondrían, pero por sobre todo de aquel pequeño "accidente".

Hace un par de días lo había visto con una chica de quien sabe dónde a la salida del instituto. No se veía para nada familiar y tampoco recordaba haber escuchado algo acerca de ella por parte de su amigo victoriano. Y dado a todo esto, más los extraños razonamientos de Rosalya, una increíble curiosidad inundó al pelirrojo.

Discretamente comenzó a caminar detrás de ambos, a una distancia lo suficientemente apropiada como para que no se percataran de su presencia. Después de todo, él siempre volvía a pie después de clases, así que solo los seguiría hasta que tuviera que desviarse del camino para llegar a su hogar. Por lo que no importaba mucho si es que lo descubrían antes, ya que tendría una excusa lo suficientemente valida.

Durante el recorrido, Castiel quiso burlarse del peliplata en más de una ocasión. Al parecer Lysandro trataba de enseñarle la ciudad a la desconocida, pero su mal sentido de la orientación sumado a su mala memoria, provocaron que la chica terminara recordándole en donde se encontraban o lo llevara por la dirección correcta.

Era un espectáculo muy gracioso de presenciar al decir verdad. No obstante, mientras los observaba de lejos comenzó a aceptar, con el dolor de su bolsillo, que la loca idea de Rosalya no estaba errónea del todo. Solo había que darle un vistazo al peliplata para comprobar que estaba loco por aquella muchacha.

Tras haber aceptado con pesar la idea. El pelirrojo decidió dejarlos solos y se marchó.

Al día siguiente, y sin mucha suavidad, le exigió a Lysandro que le contara quien era la persona con la que había estado. Inventando la excusa de haber ido a buscar cuerdas nuevas para su guitarra cuando los vio, en caso de cualquier sospecha que pudiera tener su compañero.

El Victoriano se rehusó a hablar en la escuela, justificándose con el hecho que la explicación era larga y que pronto tendrían clases. Aquello saco de quicio a Castiel, quien molesto le dio otra propuesta.

- Como quieras, pero mañana cuando nos reunamos tendrás que contarme sí o sí.

- De acuerdo- Dijo el peliplata sin poder comprender aún la urgencia de su amigo- ¿Entonces mañana en tu casa a las seis?

- Si, y ni se te ocurra perderte en el camino o no traer tu libreta como la otra vez.

- Está bien-Sonrió el victoriano ante el usual malgenio de su amigo, antes de irse al salón.

* * *

><p>Ya llegado el sábado. El pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en el sofá afinando su guitarra, mientras esperaba que su amigo victoriano se dignara a llegar. Eran casi las siete, y por su puesto esto no le había hecho ninguna gracia a Castiel, quien ya se encontraba de mal humor debido a una inoportuna llamada de su madre.<p>

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alcanzar a maldecir al mundo y al peliplata, este último lo llamó a su celular para informarle que se encontraba frente al portón de su casa. Ni hubo necesidad de preguntarle la razón de su demora, puesto que como era de esperarse, el muy despistado se había extraviado de nuevo.

Realmente Lysandro era todo un caso perdido, y más ahora en sus condiciones actuales.

Una vez ya adentro el victoriano. Ambos comenzaron a acomodarse como acostumbraban hacerlo. Castiel Se dejó caer en el mismo sillón en el que había estado, mientras que el peliplata se sentó el suelo frente a la mesa de centro que estaba allí junto al sofá.

Ninguno supo que decir primero. Era claro que el pelirrojo no dejaría a Lysandro irse sin antes escuchar la historia, no obstante, al victoriano no se le daba bien el cómo empezar a relatar.

- OK, Lysandro…empieza cuando quieras- dijo castiel mientras comía unas papas fritas que había traído su amigo.

- Esta bien, pero no comprendo cuál es tu deseo de saber quién es…

- Mira viejo, de esto depende si le tengo que comprar un estúpido bolso o no a Rosalya.

- ¿Rosa? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?- pregunto el peliplata aún más confundido.

- De ahí te explico, primero debes comenzar tú.

Tras las palabras de su amigo, Lysandro colocó una mano bajo su mentón y comenzó a mirar al espació, como si tratara de evocar todos los recuerdos relacionados con aquella chica.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, el victoriano suspiró y posteriormente comenzó a hablar.

- Verás, la conocí hace unos cuantos días atrás en un recital de piano….

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno y aquí termina este capitulo<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado :3**

**En un tiempo más (espero que no mucho. Hare todo lo posible) subiré el siguiente**

**Le agradezco a las personas que han leído mi fic :`)**

**P.D. en algunos capítulos más necesitare a un par de OC, por si alguno esta interesado en ayudarme. Más adelante diré los detalles.**


End file.
